Time
by darknessarrives165
Summary: Depression is not something to be taken lightly. Louie understands this more than anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I**** couldn't stay from the writing biz too long before another plot bunny made its home in my head and refuses to leave. So that's why this story is happening!**

**Nothing of what happened in Dreams and Reality applies to this story, it is completely separate x) **

**Yeah, I'm certain this plot has been done before, but at least this will be written in my own style ;P **

**Enjoy!**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

It was 2:35 am.

Sleepless nights were not uncommon for a green duckling in green button-up pajamas. As a matter of fact, he'd already memorized some routines that went throughout the night as dawn approached.

In about 30 minutes Donald was going to quietly open their room to make sure not one of them had escaped overnight and that they were sleeping. In about 90 minutes, a toilet would be heard flushing, indicating Scrooge got up to use it before heading back to sleep. 3 hours from 2:35am, now 2:36 am, the vacuum would turn on, indicating Mrs. Beakley was up and cleaning the house. At 6:00am a loud honking sound would be heard, announcing Launchpad's arrival just as the suns Ray's were beginning to peak through the window. Upon the clock ticking 7am the sounds of pans and pots clanging would be heard, along with the delicious aroma of food being made.

Delicious, if it could actually be enjoyed.

Finally, at 8am, just when he would start to feel sleep creeping up on him he would hear movement in the beds above him, Huey being the earlier riser. The middle triplet would then smack the younger triplet in the face with his pillow and demand that he "WAKE UUUUUP!"

He'd give them the lazy smile.

They'd tussle around a bit, having a pillow fight. Webby would then join in, and win.

They would get called down to breakfast.

And the day would start all over again.

…

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Louie placed the blanket over his head and turned away from the door just as the hall light flooded in. It must have been 3am.

Footsteps made their way to the ducklings, up the small ladder, then down. He felt a hand ruffle his hair as he did his best to pretend he was sleeping.

Webbed feet smacked across the room and the light reduced until it was a small strip at the bottom of the door. Then it was turned off, followed by retreating footsteps.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. The light made him squint momentarily.

3:01 AM.

Yeah. This was going to be another one of those days.

**Alright. Just a little sample of what this new story will be about but I'm sure you could tell with the summary Haha x) please review!**

**See ya'll next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi People! I'm back! After one year…sorry! T-T life always gets so busy and it happens more often than not, but it has been the good kind of busy. I hope you all have been well, especially with what is going on right now, but for now lets just enjoy this fresh new chapter ^.^**

**BTW! I'm not a huge fan of OC characters unless they are necessary or play a minor role in stories. That being said, I WILL include an OC character in this story with very little appearance but will have a large impact in the story! Who the OC is will be introduced in this chapter and will only make a very minor appearance in a few chapters so if you don't like OC characters, I apologize! But trust me, they are crucial to move the plot along ;P**

**Thank you to Sassafrazgecko, Demonic Irken, ReeReeWithAngst, SkyJulien101, cjkjf199, and Blyssabella for being my reviewers in Chapter 1 and making me smile! **

_**Sassafrazgecko: Thanks for being excited! I hope you will return to read this chapter 2 even though you had to wait over a year ^^;**_

_**Demonic Irken: Aww thanks I appreciate it! Again, sorry for making you wait for more content . Hope I don't disappoint with this second chapter 1 year later lol!**_

_**ReeReeWithAngst: Me too! I like writing these kinds of stories. And trust me, it's gonna get darker.**_

_**SkyJulien101: Yeah…Hi…XD **_

_**Cjkjf199: Yes! You have my permission to translate to Russian if you like! I'll only request that you mention me as the author if you decide to translate it, please! **_

_**Blyssabella: Ooh, reviewed in December! At least that means you didn't have to wait as long for the next chapter haha. Hope you enjoy ^^**_

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I DO NOT own Ducktales!**

_SMACK!_

Louie groaned when an all too familiar pillow hit his face. He rubbed his eyes and forced the fatigue to go away. His night had been anything but restful and he had just begun to drift off to sleep when he had been rudely awoken.

He expected the familiar sound of "PILLOW FIIIIIIGHT!" To ring throughout the room, but instead he was met with the sounds of frantic rustling of various fabrics. The duckling cracked his eyes open, his phone greeting him with a 6:45 AM displayed brightly on the front.

Groaning again, Louie sat up, rubbing away the remaining fatigue in his eyes with little success. It was still somewhat dark in the room due to an overcast sky, further adding to his unpleasant mood. He turned finally to look at the sound of the rustling and found Huey and Dewey quickly changing into their usual clothing. Huey was in the middle of shoving something into his backpack when Louie asked, "What's going on?"

Said duckling cheerfully looked his way. "Ah, you're awake! Good. Good." He reached down to pick up a green backpack and a green hoodie, only to toss them onto Louie's bed. "Uncle Scrooge just announced that he discovered something magnificent and we need to leave ASAP. I don't know what exactly, but he muttered something about having to beat Glomgold to it."

"Yeah! That's why we need to hurry!" Dewey cut in and proceeded to slip the green duckling's favorite sweater on Louie. Louie made an annoyed sound. He really didn't feel like going on an adventure and being sleep deprived made him all the more annoyed.

"Augh I can do it myself!" He protested and slid the rest of the hoodie on. He adjusted it at the waist and then sighed. "Is it urgent that we ALL go?" He asked his brothers as he unconsciously stuffed his phone charger into his backpack. "I wasn't able to get much sleep last night—"

"Nor the previous night, nor the one before that," Huey counted off and sighed. "I don't think that's healthy for you to be sleep deprived 3 straight nights in a row."

_More like 3 months, actually, _Louie thought to himself. He didn't need to let his brothers know this extra information as he didn't think it was necessary. The only reason he had told Huey about his sleep deprivation the other times was because they insisted he answer why he looked so exhausted. After realizing he hadn't answered his brother, he stammered out, "..W-well..I don't have to go on this adventure because I'm not feeling well. You can tell Uncle Scrooge I'm not going." The green duckling set the backpack down and laid back on the bed.

Huey turned to look at Dewey, who merely shrugged back. The capped duckling put on his stern face. "Ok Lou look. You've refused to tell be before why you are having trouble sleeping. So, you either tell me now or I will call Uncle Donald and he will pry the answer from you. And you don't want to worry uncle Donald do you?"

Louie shook his head, not looking at their eyes. Why couldn't they just leave? Putting on his best acting skills, he lied, "Look, ok. You guys caught me. It's cause….I keep having to use the bathroom at night. I started drinking a PEP when you guys were asleep about 3 nights ago and have been doing it ever since…b-because it just tastes so much different and good. But the bad part is that I have to keep waking up at night." He suddenly remembered an empty PEP can was underneath the bed and retrieved it to back up his claim. He noticed the word "caffeine" on the can and said, "See! I think it's also the caffeine that is keeping me awake. That causes the need to pee too right?" He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head, hoping his brothers bought that lie.

Huey snatched the can from his brother's grip, ignoring Dewey's remark that drinking PEP at night sounded cool. "If you knew this was affecting your sleep, why did you continue to drink it?"

"Because! I was testing a theory if PEP tasted better at night…which I could use the results to maybe make some money on the side with my conclusion" He cringed hard on the inside as the lie spilled out of his beak. He was certain his brother wouldn't buy.

Huey let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're into all that business and money and stuff. Well, let me know if you conclude that drinking PEP at night was worth all the trips to the bathroom." He tossed the can into their recycling bin in the corner of the room. "Just try not to do it anymore if you can ok? I don't want you to start with insomnia at such a young age."

"Y-yeah don't worry, I won't do it anymore." _Not gonna let you know when I'm sleep deprived anymore either, _he thought. "But anyways. I don't really feel good from the lack of sleep of all these nights. Kinda have a massive headache too. Can you tell uncle Scrooge I won't be going on the adventure today?" He asked.

Huey and Dewey said nothing until Huey reached into his red pack and pulled out the medicine bottle and a water bottle. He placed 2 capsules on the lid and placed the water on the floor. "Alright. Take these and get some sleep ok?"

Dewey shot him a look, brows slightly furrowed. "Feel better ok? We will let Uncle Scrooge know you're not going, and Mrs. Beakely will be here in case you need anything." He glanced at Huey, whom gave him the slightest shake of the head. Louie, however, missed the silent exchange of information.

"Thanks guys," He simply said. "Have fun and don't forget to pick up treasure for me!"

The elder triplets shot one last concerned glance at their baby triplet and headed out the room, backpacks in tow. Louie sighed, dropping his smile. He found himself doing this more often, putting up a fake smile, but was getting very hard to do each day. Heck, he didn't even know why he started to feel less happy with each passing day, but he blamed it on anxiety, which he blamed the cause on insomnia. After all, it had been going on for a few months. He chose not to reveal this to his brothers though so as to not worry them, and definitely to not worry his Uncle Donald.

"You guys ready to kick some adventure butt?!" Webby's voice came from somewhere in the house. Louie assumed she had met with his brothers. There was some incoherent mumbling and then Webby continued, "Oh no! Well I hope he feels better." An audible inhale. "LOUIEEE! FEEL BETTER!" Louie smiled slightly. That girl had some impressive lungs.

_Thanks. _He answered mentally just as the door to the mansion shut closed.

He was alone. It was too quiet. Not even the sounds of Mrs. Beakely who was somewhere in the home could be heard from the room. Thoughts swirled in his head. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen when he was alone in silence or at night. At least at night he had the soft snores of his siblings to keep him company. Now all he had was that never-ending ticking sound of the grandfather clock outside their room. A constant reminder that time was passing slowly but fast at the same time with each ticking second.

The thoughts were always the same. He would think about his mom. He missed her. He hated her. He longed for her. He would think about their past lives in the boathouse with Uncle Donald, and how he would risk everything for them. He would think about where they were now, the dangers they were constantly in, the fact that they may not make it back after an adventure. He would worry for his family. He worried one day one of his family members would become hurt so badly the damage would be irreversible—

He found himself shivering violently, tears pricking the edges of his eyes and heart thudding powerfully in his chest.

_Stupid anxiety._

It's not that he wasn't happy of their new life in the mansion. He loved that they were related to the richest duck in the world. But ever since they moved in, he always had this small anxious feeling that gradually became stronger and more prominent in the past 3 or so months.

He picked up the pain relievers and popped it into his mouth to try and drown out the thoughts and to calm a mild headache that started to blossom. He closed his eyes and placed his head back on his pillow, trying to go to sleep.

Sleep didn't come. He exhaled forcefully. His thoughts were too loud and his heartbeat was too fast for him to fall asleep. Giving up, he roughly kicked the covers to the side. He looked at his phone and opened up his messages.

No response from Haley, his online friend.

Haley was a duckling just like Louie, only she was one year older and lived a few cities away from Duckberg. Louie had met her while playing an online game a few years ago back when they lived in the boathouse with Donald. Eventually after confirming she was not some internet creep morphing his voice to sound like a young girl, they exchanged phone numbers to talk about things other than gaming. He found they had a lot in common. Haley eventually came to visit the young duckling, with permission from Donald of course, and had visited him about twice since they first spoke online. His brothers quickly became friends with her at the first visit, though not quite as close as Louie had with her and did not have constant contact with her. While Huey and Dewey made fun of him by saying she was his girlfriend, he found her to be more of a close friend. He felt comfortable having deep conversations with her and would talk to her about things sometimes he hadn't talked with his family. This included the insomnia and anxiety he had been feeling recently.

They used to talk every day for hours. Recently, they began talking every other day mainly because of the reduced responses from Haley. The last time Louie had replied to her had been 4 days ago.

She hadn't replied since then.

Louie sighed again. Her lack of response was contributing to his anxiety, at least in part, as this had never happened before. Maybe she became busy, he would tell himself. Or maybe he said something that just made her lose interest in speaking to him? He just really wanted someone to talk to that wasn't his family. Louie decided to push these thoughts to the back of his mind and just get out of bed. She would reply to him eventually.

Peering out the window, the duckling noticed his family were starting to board the Sunchaser. That family famous plane that had been there for all their adventures thus far. A sense of longing settled into his heart before he made his mind up and began exchanging his pajamas for his usual green hoodie. He stuffed the remaining water from the bottle Huey had left for him into his green backpack, along with a few more personal items that included his phone. His heart jolted when he heard the engine of the plane come to life.

He ran as fast as he could out of the room and slid down the stairs before yanking the front door wide open and slamming it shut behind him.

"WAIT!" he shouted at the plane, waving his arms in attempts to catch someone's attention. He was glad the plane had not started to takeoff.

The propeller of the Sunchaser slowed down as the engine start to die down. Louie smiled when his brother's heads poked out of the plane. They smiled back, happy to see that the youngest triplet was interested in joining them.

Once he was inside the aircraft he buckled up in his usual seat and rested his head back. It was nice to hear the chatter of his family, even if he was not in the mood to be doing anything, but it reduced his running thoughts to minimum.

Maybe it was best he decided to come along after all. He smiled as he dozed off into a light sleep.

* * *

Everything went wrong.

…

"Quickly! I need the towel NOW!" Shouted Scrooge just as the plane jolted harshly to the left, barely avoiding being struck by lightning.

It was storming. Badly.

There was a blinding flash of light immediately followed by the roar of thunder that resonated and shook the Sunchaser to the core, which threatened to fall apart any moment.

A towel doused in cold water was thrown to the elder duck, which he unintentionally smashed onto the forehead of Donald Duck. Donald laid on the floor of the plane, thrashing about, sweating and breathing heavily. Huey, Dewey, and Webby kneeled to the left of him while Scrooge barked orders at them. The children were currently holding down their uncle to prevent him from injuring himself further. Multiple bite wounds adorned his body and were bleeding rather profusely. Snake bites to be exact, most likely poisonous.

And Louie sat in front of it all, staring and unmoving at the result of what he had caused.

It was his fault.

Everything had been fine. They had trekked through stony walls and corridors with the guide of Scrooge towards the treasure. 'The Sun of Apollo", a forever-bright orb with the capacity of leaving someone blind if stared at for too long. Why Scrooge wanted it was unknown to the young duckling, but perhaps to appease the treasure hunters desire to contain the rarest treasures of the world. They unintentionally stumbled upon a nest of large, bright red serpents. Louie had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice them and by the point everyone's shouts for him to stop walking had been processed by his brain, he was right in the middle of the nest. The serpents hissed and drew closer, their 6-inch-long fangs exposed, towering well over a foot above him. Louie had frozen, eyes wide, heartbeat picking up and loud in his ears. Unable to move from the panic, he instead screamed loudly in horror. The snakes had lunged at that moment.

That's when Donald swooped in to save him. He had roughly grabbed the duckling by the shoulder from behind before pushing him and getting ready to run back himself. Before Donald could completely turn around though, the fangs had dug into his Uncle's skin in various places, including his arms, legs, back, and chest. Louie had stared in horror as his uncle quacked in pain. But his uncle had been persistent in running away and shoved Louie towards the exit where everyone else was waiting for them. They made it out of the nest, but Donald had collapsed, twitching and burning up with fever. The wounds were visible as they had ripped large holes through the fabric of his clothing. Louie had still been too shocked to move at what had happened when Scrooge announced they had to leave to the hospital immediately.

He was still in shock at the events that had unfolded.

"His temperature is not going any lower!" Scrooge bellowed just as thunder attempted to drown out his voice.

"We are almost out of water Uncle Scrooge!" Huey shouted back.

The elder duck cursed under his breath before asking, "Launchpad! How much further until we get to tha hospital?!"

"About another 10 minutes, Mr. Mc Dee!" The pilot responded, not risking looking back.

"Curses..."

Everyone cried out when the plane suddenly did a sharp nosedive after being struck by a lightning bolt. The interior lights flickered. Launchpad grunted loudly as he attempted to take back control of the vehicle and make it rise before they crashed into the water below.

No such luck.

The plane struck the water with such intensity that everyone was thrown towards the cockpit with great force. Louie was unfortunate enough to strike the cockpit windows headfirst. The nosedive had brought him out of his shock but was thrown into a dazed stupor the moment his forehead smashed into the glass.

It shattered and water rushed in quickly as the plane began to sink. Just as quickly, water began flowing into his lungs. Unable to move from the impact, Louie entered a state of complete unconsciousness and blacked out.

* * *

HACK! COUGH! COUGH!

Louie awoke from his unpleasant unconsciousness as water gurgled out from his beak. A white cap came into view, along with two large blurry green orbs that stared back at him before retreating. Possibly the nurse. He heard sighs of relief around him as he continued hacking up the foreign substance from his lungs. Two pairs of hands wrapped around him. His brothers, he assumed. They let him go once he started gasping for air.

"W….wh…what happened?" The youngest triplet asked groggily. A throbbing headache was beginning to set in, most prominent on the left side of his forehead. His throat felt raw. The duckling noticed he was on a hospital bed. They were in a hospital. He couldn't remember why though.

He noticed the nurse slip out of the room before glancing to the right, where he saw Scrooge, Launchpad, Webby, and Huey standing there and looking very worn down. They had multiple bandages all over, some scars visible in the exposed areas. Webby and Huey were closest to him with tears in their eyes.

"We're glad you're all right!" Huey exclaimed and hugged Louie after he finished coughing. "You almost drowned. We all began swimming up to the surface after the Sunchaser began to sink very fast. We didn't notice you weren't coming with us until Dewey did and he swam back into the water to get you. When he found you, you were already unconscious and being dragged down with the plane since your foot got stuck on a seatbelt."

Noticing Dewey wasn't standing there with them, Louie looked to the left and saw an unconscious Dewey laying on a couch on the far side of the room and almost began to panic. Huey saw this and immediately said, "Don't worry! He's fine. He almost drowned too but was able to get out of the water with you in tow. You were pretty far down when he reached you and expended a lot of his energy to make it to you before he ran out of air. He's just sleeping now."

The younger triplet looked back at the middle triplet and noticed a steady rise and fall of his chest, along with soft snores coming from him. Louie sighed heavily in relief and closed his eyes.

But what about…?

His eyes snapped back open and turned to look straight ahead of him, where the source of the beeping was coming from. His heart began to pound when he saw his Uncle Donald laying unconsciously in another hospital bed. Unlike him, however, multiple wires were plugged into the duck.

"Is he..?" He asked, uncertainly and looked towards Huey and Webby. Both gave him a grim look. A painful lump began to grow in his throat which made it difficult to swallow.

"He's..….I'm not sure," Scrooge answered truthfully. "Tha doctor has not come back with his assessment. But yer uncle is definitely alive. Good thing when we crashed into the ocean we were just a couple of yards away from tha hospital. We were admitted in less than 5 minutes and tha nurses quickly attended you and Donald."

A moment of silence passed through all of them, in remembrance of the great Sunchaser whose time was cut short, and for the most injured duck in the room.

Louie broke the silence. "What about your treasure? It sounded super important when Huey told me about it this morning. You wanted to beat Glomgold to it. Now because of me, you didn't get the Sun of Apollo, the Sunchaser is sunk, and all of you got hurt, especially Uncle Donald…" He sighed deeply. Scrooge gave him a small smile.

"Lad fer goodness sake don't be blaming this on yerself! Sure, this was unfortunate to have happened, but it is definitely not yer fault! I know yer uncle and he miraculously never lost a fight, even when things looked bleak. So don't lose faith in his ability to recover." He assured the young duckling. "As fer the treasure, don't worry about that lad. Sure, I wanted ta get it before that faux Scottish got his hands on it, but I have come ta learn that family is so much more precious. Besides, I can always get it back from him. He can keep it safe fer me fer now."

The duckling nodded solemnly, not feeling better after the short speech. He and everyone else looked up suddenly when the doctor walked in, an elderly looking goose with rounded glasses balancing on his beak.

"Glad to see you're awake," He said, referring to Louie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Louie mumbled. He couldn't help but glance to where his uncle laid. The doctor caught his concerned look and sighed.

"Worried for your uncle, huh?" A nod. "Well, I came in to give you all some news. To be honest, it's not exactly bad news, but not good either." He leaned against the bed Louie resided in. "One thing you can be glad about is that none of the puncture wounds were fatal and none punctured his internal viscera. They've been cleaned, disinfected, and the largest wound has been stitched up. Regarding the poison though, based off the labs we can't determine the type of toxin that entered into Donald's blood stream. He is one of the first cases we have heard to be poisoned by 'large, red serpents', as you put it." A nod from Scrooge. "And as such, the lab reports the poison from the blood sample we took does not respond to the antivenin/medications we have for snake poison. The team is continuing to look for a cure that will be effective against the poison but as of now his body will need to do the work itself in getting rid of it. This'll mean a longer hospital stay for him, especially because he has such high doses of the venom from multiple bites in him. At least the fever is currently under control and is being monitored frequently.

"With that being said, the venom has caused him to enter a comatose state out of shock. We can't tell if he will wake up once he no longer has venom in his system, or if the effect will last longer. If he continues to be in a coma even after the poison wears off…" He paused to let out a deep sigh. "It'll be impossible to know when he will wake up. As I'm sure you all know, people have been known to be in a coma for several days, weeks, months, and even years. There is also the possibility of him never waking up again. Not trying to scare you, but just saying the truth. But we will touch back on that subject if it comes to it. We will continue to do frequent blood draws though and will keep you updated on the situation." He caught the worried looks on everyone and added, "Be assured for now though that he is stable and not in a critical condition. We will do our best to bring him back to top health. He is a healthy duck and should be strong to combat the foreign substance inside him."

He handed Scrooge some discharge papers. "Louie is stable and ready to be discharged. You can stay a little longer if you wish but I do ask that you not linger too long since we do need the bed and some space to prepare this side of the room for another patient. If a few of you decide to stay with your family member for the night, please limit it to only one person so the room is not overcrowded." With that, the doctor exited the room.

Louie slid off the bed he was on, the guilt gnawing in his chest flourishing after the information he just heard. He walked over to his bedridden uncle, noticing how his chest rose and fell with each rapid, abnormal breath. Up close he was able to see a nasal cannula to assist Donald's breathing.

He wanted to cry. Donald was so pale and sickly looking. He looked so weak. If his stupid thoughts hadn't gotten in the way he would have paid attention to where they were going. What was _wrong _with him?

"Launchpad," He heard his great uncle say from behind him. "Take tha children home. Ye can have tha day off tomorrow. I'm going ta stay tonight here with Donald. I just…want ta be here and make sure he is doing fine fer now."

He heard a sadness in Scrooge's voice that he had never heard before and it pained his heart. He didn't want to go home and leave his uncle behind in this place. But he knew he would be kicked out by the staff, and Scrooge, if he decided to stay. Looking at his brothers, he knew they shared the same thoughts. Without protesting, they allowed themselves to be escorted out with Webby by Launchpad.

* * *

It was 2:50 am.

Per usual, Louie laid in his bed, unable to sleep. Only now, he had a real reason to be awake from worry. He couldn't stop shivering. He couldn't stop blaming himself about what had happened and it was eating away at him hard. The doctor's words and the events of what had occurred kept swirling, rampaging and jumbling around in his head, making him dizzy. His breathing was rapid and irregular. His heart pounded in his chest, beating the inside of his skull with each pump.

And of course, the orchestral sounds of his body were joined by the ticking of the grandfather clock, that always reminded time was passing so slow, yet so fast.

A few tears spilled out of his eyes. Louie quickly wiped them with his blanket and snuggled closer into his pillow. He attempted to swallow the ever-present lump in his throat without success.

Never in their history of adventures had one of them been injured badly. Yes, sometimes some of them have had concussions, blackouts, broken bones, minor injuries, but never had one of them gone comatose. It was terrifying to Louie.

His bottom beak quivered violently, causing his teeth to chatter. Exhaling shakily, he checked the time on his phone. One minute before 3am. Setting the phone down, he placed his head under the pillow to try and drown out the thoughts, as well as the awful ticking of the clock.

He wished his mom was there with them. He wished that every single night but now he needed a mom the most. The duckling didn't really know how his mom would be but he assumed she would be loving and caring just as all moms are supposed to be right? They were supposed to help your worries go away with the soothing sounds of their voice. But she wasn't here.

Dads were supposed to help too, at least that's what he had heard. Wherever his dad was though, he didn't care. He was never there for them and disappeared long before they were even born. At least, that's what he had heard. Their uncle Donald was enough of a dad to them and that's all that mattered. He was someone they could always tell their fears to, and while he wasn't an expert, he would help quell those fears in his own Donald way. Even as they neared their teenage years and distanced themselves from him, they could still rely on him for support when they needed it. That's what he needed so desperately at this moment.

But he couldn't tell his uncle Donald about his worries because he was hospitalized. Because of him. And would possibly never wake up.

All because of him.

He whimpered in the solitude of darkness and a choked sob escaped his throat. A moment later, creaking sounds were heard above him, making their way down to the bottom bunk before plopping down on either side of him. He felt his brothers huddle close to him, their tears shining in the dark from the moonlight.

It had been a long time since they had cuddled together in the same bed. As they grew up, they found that action to be too childish and simply preferred to have their own space. But this was different. They were scared and needed the comfort of one another. Silently, they cried for several minutes into the passing night. Louie silently cried the loudest, both for his uncle, and for all of the worries he felt that suddenly had the possibility of becoming reality.

The clock outside their room joined in by giving one small, pathetic 'Dong!' before fading away by the second chime.

It was 3am.

There was no Donald to check up on them that night.

**A bit of a quickie chapter! But there is more to come, oh fellow readers! I won't take a year to post the third chapter haha. It'll be up by next week, and I plan to do weekly updates now that I have nothing better to do. Prepare yourself. We are just beginning :P Take care everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to have had this chapter up two weeks ago but I'll admit I had some writers block, and I was constantly changing, adding, and removing things. Last week/this week was Exam week for school so that kept me busy too. It's a bit of a slow chapter, but is part of the calm before the storm ;) As a heads up, this story will get somewhat dark since we are dealing with one variation of a major mental disorder, so prepare yourselves. By the way, just want to point out that the triplets are 11 in this story, since I assume they are 10 in the show right?**

**Just to make it clear this story takes place around the time my other story does, meaning nothing since Della came back in the show is relevant. I haven't watched any of the newest episodes yet, will do so one of these days :D**

**I added a picture to the story! Drawn by me ;) **

**Thank you for all the new reviews, favorites and follows! I'm sure you've all read this before many times, but they really do motivate me to keep writing :D**

_**Kit419: Thank you! ^.^ It really isn't Louie's fault, he just doesn't know that T-T**_

_**puppydogs68: Thanks! :D I haven't had the chance to read Louie depression stories but I also really enjoy reading depression stories!**_

_**ReeReeWithAngst: Haha I'm glad to be back! Thanks for your review! Sure! I'd be interested in that! feel free to PM me! ^.^**_

**(I hope these responses to reviews/opening notes aren't annoying, I just find it a way to connect with my reviewers!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales!**

Louie sat next to his great uncle, legs dangling off an uncomfortable plastic chair. He glanced slightly to the left, being greeted by the same wires, the same machines, the same sleeping Donald, the same uncomfortable silence. Scrooge had claimed the only stool in the room before the staff draged the "only chair they had left" into the room for him to sit. He refused at first, but gave in once he was left standing for 4 hours.

Two weeks had passed since Donald had been hospitalized. The attempt to lower the amount of toxins in his blood had been unsuccessful with the medications the hospital had, but what the medications had failed to do his body had made up for it. The doctor had been pleased to announce that Donald's body was fighting back well. The levels had been low by the end of the last week and were practically nonexistant the day before.

Scrooge had visited the hospital every day, staying the nights and only going back to his mansion to eat, claiming he didn't trust hospital cafeteria food other than their beverages. He usually visited alone, but he occasionally had one of the triplets with him. Hospital policy stated only 2 visitors in the room per patient at a time, and though the triplets could take turns entering the room while 2 waited in the waiting room, they prefered to have whole days to visit. Therefore, they took turns on who went which day. Today, it was Louie's turn.

They had been there for 8 hours. A nurse had drawn blood 5 hours prior to once again test for toxins in Donald's body. Nurses had walked in and out since then to perform small actions such as checking the IV, replacing the fluid bag, etc. Every time Scrooge had tried asking them when the test results would be available, they simply gave a vague response. Scrooge had been muttering in annoyance since then. Louie could only make out "never take this long", "stupid hospitals," and "ridiculous".

The green clad duckling looked down at his trembling hands, letting his mind run free in the unnerving silence. The last two weeks had been extremely horrible. The triplets had been unable to sleep without sharing the same bunk in the first week. They had cried together, talked together about their feelings and the situation. Huey and Dewey had bawled their eyes out, while Louie had only shed a few tears with them, only to lock himself in the bathroom immediately after and sob with the shower turned on. The guilt had meshed in with his already present anxiety and had just become one huge ball of extreme consternation, eating away at him so much that he didn't know what to do. In addition, a terrible headache had blossomed in his head accompanied with a large bruise from the head trauma. THankfully his feathers covered it up.

As the second week progressed things seemed to improve, at least for Louie's brothers. His brothers had turned to a somewhat positive outlook at things, despite continuing having various emotional moments, and decided it would be best to remain positive as much as possible in hopes that things would return to normal again. He could still sense their sadness despite their best efforts, but he didn't blame them. This was a difficult situation.

Louie's headache and bruise had improved greatly by the second week, but his emotional health declined. Sleep was much more difficult, and when he did manage to sleep for a few hours or so at night it would be plagued with nightmares. He slept during the day sometimes, passing out in the middle of doing tasks. Thankfully no one had witnessed this.

The duckling could physically see how the months of little sleep was affecting him. Someone with dark circles under the eyes, ruffled feathers, slightly bloodshot eyes, and an unfocused gaze would glance back at him each time he looked in the bathroom mirror.

HIs energy dwindled, so he would just cry in his shared room when his brothers were not there. Or at night.

Unfortunately, his uncle Scrooge had walked in on him crying in their room once. Apparently he had been too loud and he had had no choice but to express the overwhelming anxiety. He actually felt relieved when he started to blurt everything out of his beak and wondered why he had been scared to share with his family how he felt. But just as he finished voicing his guilt about being responsible for placing his uncle in the hospital and was about to get into all his other worries, he had recieved a stern cane to the back of the head along with a viscious tounge lashing from his uncle, who was "making it clear" that none of this had been his fault and that he "never wanted to talk about that again." Dumbstruck, Louie had wished he hadn't opened his beak. He hadn't blamed Scrooge for lashing out though, since he must have been feeling the worst out of all of them.

But this made Louie realize he made the best decision to keep his emotions of guilt and anxiety away from his family from the start. It was only a bother. And really, his problems didn't matter anyways.

His eyes began to tear up but he blinked them away quickly before his uncle could see. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened, and didn't doubt the idea that he would recieve an earfull if the elder duck caught him crying.

Rubbing his exhausted eyes, he turned to look at the simple clock located on the wall. An internal part of him wished he would be at home just lying in bed. Yes, he would start to think many unpleasant thoughts, but at least it would be better than losing his mind there in front of others.

Louie sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about going home when his uncle was here at the hospital. He needed to be there for him. Looking back at the comatose Donald, he pondered over how much he just wanted to pull all the wires connected to him like a machine and shake his uncle vigorously until he woke up. But according to the doctor, that's not how these things worked.

Why couldn't it just have been him in the hospital bed? Maybe being trapped in a comatose body would bring relief to all the thoughts that plagued his mind day and night.

The duckling found himself pinching his fingers slightly, a habit that had recently developed since the night Donald was hospitalized. It didn't hurt much, but the more he thought about things, the harder he would unconsciously pinch himself. He had never pinched himself hard enough to form a bruise, though.

A vibration went off in his hoodie pocket, startling him a little. Pulling his phone out, he noticed a message from Haley. The anxiousness vanished just slightly as a smile tugged at the corners of his beak.

Recieving a response from her always helped quell his anxiety a little. Just a little.

He was glad when she had responded in the middle of the past week, or else his anxiety would have been through the roof. He had had no contact with her for over a week and had recieved her message just as he had headed to the bathroom to cry for what had felt as the thousandth time. She had apologized for her absence, claiming she had a sudden visit to the mountains and the reception was practically non-existent. Louie had been slightly hurt that she had not told him she was going there so that he wouldn't have had to add her lack of communication to his growing list of worries. It wasn't her fault though.

They had videochatted for the entire day to catch up on everything. He had explained the situation to her, even breaking down slightly once he got to the part of Donald being in a coma. Thankfully his brothers had already said hi to her earlier and had better things to do at that moment than listen to their entire conversation.

Louie had felt much better after speaking with her. It was nice to be able to have conversations about worries with someone that was not family. Sure there was Webby, but she didn't count because she was practically family. She was bound to tell his brothers, and he didn't want that.

Unfortunately after the day of the video call she went back to "ignoring him", as Louie liked to call it, though he knew that wasn't necessarily true. He still messaged her during her lack of responsiveness anyways to let her know he was to visit his uncle in the hospital for lab results since she really liked Donald and wanted to be updated on his situation. This is what she had responded to.

_'Ok! Let me know what the results say! I really hope he wakes up soon too. He needs to be awake when I go visit you or I'm gonna kick his butt and make him wake up!' _Her message read. Louie laughed softlyHer good mood is what he needed. He didn't think he could handle talking with another sad person. His brothers had practically radiated sadness the entire 2 weeks. That was more than enough.

He couldn't help but wonder though if talking about his emotions with Haley was bothersome for her.

Pushing that thought to the side for now, he replied with: _'I'll let you know. Still waiting for the results and I'm dying of boredom.' _He thought a bit more, and in regards to her third sentence, put: _'When are you coming to visit btw? Me and my brother's 12th bday is coming up and it would be fun if you could come. Won't be doing anything big, just the family. We could use some company too.'_

Their birthday was to come in a few weeks. They had wanted a huge party for their 12th birthday berfore everything happened, but Scrooge had shut down the idea, claiming it was his home and had the right to do so. The children had reluctantly agreed. Now with Donald in the hospital, they didn't think they would want a huge party, even if he did wake up before their birthday rolled around. They had discussed whether they should still celebrate their birthday if Donald was in the hospital, and agreed they would at least have cake and sing happy birthday with Scrooge, Webby, and Beakley to avoid making their birthday so melancholy.

There was no response after 10 minutes and Louie sighed, placing his phone back in his pocket. She was going to be missing in action for who knew how long again. He noticed a recent trend that if he replied almost immediately to her she would reply back. He agreed immediate replies were desparate but if he took even 5 minutes to reply she would stop replying for some reason.

Scrooge exhaled heavily and stood up to stretch, bones cracking loudly causing Louie to wince. "Well lad," He said, looking at Louie, "I'll be right back ta grab some coffee. Do ya want something?"

Louie shook his head and silently watched his uncle exit the room. He sighed and fidgited in his seat uncomfortably, the silence being overcome by his thoughts again. The pinching was becoming gradually stronger...

"Where's your uncle Scrooge?" Came a voice to his right. He jumped and gave a small yelp. It was the goose doctor. He seemed to have found the jump and the yelp slightly funny, a smirk plastered on his aged face.

"He, uh...went to go get coffee," He replied meekly.

"He might be a while..." The doctor mumbled, sitting on the stool Scrooge had vacated. "Well, I had come to deliver some slightly good news, hope it helps some."

Louie turned towards the old goose quickly with a hopeful expression. Seeing this, the doctor smiled and fixed his glasses. "Guess I can tell you then, since I do have to go attend others and don't have much time to wait. The good news is that the labs checking for any trace of venom came back negative. He is no longer poisoned."

The duckling felt his face fall slightly after hearing these words. Yes it was great news, but he had already known his uncle was fighting back the poison and there was little to none the day before, thus making the news somewhat disappointing. He was hoping the news would be related to Donald waking up.

"Oh..." He muttered in response. "Um, yeah. That's...that's great to hear..." He noticed the doctor raise an eyebrow at his response and added, "I mean really! That really is great news! It's just...I was hoping it was something related to him waking up or something..."

"Yeah that's...the other thing I wanted to discuss with your great uncle. I have to go speak with another family right now but when he comes back, please notify one of the nurses so they can come get me so I can speak with him privately-"

"N-no wait!" The duckling burted out and grabbed on to the white coat of the doctor as he had stood up. _Geez talk about desparate, _he thought. "You can tell me. I want to know too."

The doctor examined him, considering his options before sighing and sitting back down on the stool. "Alright. I'll give you a brief rundown of what is going on but I'll still need to speak with your great uncle since I need his approval for something. Well. Just like I said the first time you were here, we wanted to see if he would wake up once all the toxin was gone from his body. Now it is. If it was just the poison in his system keeping him in this state, then he may wake up in the next few days. But because we are not sure if this is the case, don't get your hopes up.

"The night you all showed up after the plane crash we performed this 'test' which checks things like your verbal and motor responses, on all of you. Your family scored high numbers, meaning there was little to no brain damage. You scored slightly lower than your family, but still a good score to indicate no major brain damage and also a great score to get after having a 'skull shattering blow to the head on the window', per Scrooge. We were only unable to do the test on your Uncle Donald, since he was already unconscious and so we couldn't test for neurological damage in that way. THese tests are usually an estimate of how the outcome of a coma will be. But we did perform a CT head scan to look for injuries to the brain, either caused by the poison or by the crash. We didn't find evidence of neurological injury. There was also no sign of brain inflammation. Doesn't mean there isn't any though. I want to do another scan called an MRI to look into detail for any injuries. That's the other part of the reason I want to speak to your great Uncle. In order to do the scan, we need approval from Donald's insurance, but it was declined. Perhaps your Uncle Scrooge could provide the payment necessary to complete the scan just as he did for the CT."

The doctor tapped him on the shoulder twice and stood up. "Hang in there kid. We will keep close contact with your Uncle Scrooge and will notify him of every change, even the smallest of changes. Don't forget to notify the nurses when he gets back."

With that, he left. Louie just stared at the floor, digesting the information. Pretty much what the doctor said was that there were no changes in his unconscious state, which could be because of lasting effects from the poison or because of the crash. They couldn't do some sort of test on his uncle, and even though they found nothing with a CT scan, they wanted Scrooge's money to do another scan with a fancy name.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the ugly white wall his equally ugly chair was propped against, listening to the various beeps coming from the machines connected to his uncle. Unconsciously, he began picking at his fingers again. His eyes traveled to the peaceful face of Donald, making him feel more miserable. _THat should be me, _he couldn't help but think, pinching his left index finger hard with his right hand.

It hurt.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!"

"Well, granny just thought it would be a good idea for the two of us to go on a small vacation...that's all," Webby told the triplets nonchalantly and shrugged. They were standing near the main entrance door that led to the front yard. Webby was geared up with luggage from head to toe, an overly large sized pack on her back, and two more bags on the ground by her sides. Ms. Beakley had already said goodbye to Scrooge and the children and had gone outside to pack her own bags in the car.

Dewey had been the one to have shouted in disbelief that one of his best friends was leaving on vacation. "With all that?" He continued, pointing at all her luggage. "Are you going away for an entire year?!"

Webby laughed. "Of course not silly! We are only leaving for about 4 weeks to the other side of the world. Not sure where though. Granny just likes to be prepared for anything and everything. Plus I have this bag full of my gadgets," She motioned towards the fat pink bag on her right.

"That is not a small vacation..." Huey decided to comment, watching the pink bad sadly tip over on the ground and spill out her night vision goggles. "I really don't think you'll need all those things-"

A car horn sounded and Webby squealed. "Ooh that's my cue to go!" She quickly gave each of the boys a brief hug, slightly longer for Dewey, and started to run out of the door before coming to a sudden stop. "OHIALMOSTFORGOT!" She blurted out and did a 180 so fast she almost tipped over from how ridiculously overpacked her back was. Running back to the triplets, she pulled out 3 wrapped gifts and gave one to each child according to their favorite color and the color of the wrappings. "I got you all preeeesents! Since I won't be here for your birthdays. I felt really bad that I wont be here and so did granny, but we had planned this trip for a long time and this time of year is perfect. Hope you guys like it! I'll be calling so we can keep in touch and you guys update me about everything!" The girl then turned towards the door, slightly smacking Louie with the loose straps of her backpack. "AND KEEP YOUR CHIN UP! IT'S ALL GOING TO BE FINE!" She added before rusing out the door. It closed behind her, shutting out the last of the light from the setting sun.

The lights in the mansion turned on automatically as twilight approached.

The triplets continued to wave goodbye even moments after she had left. Dewey did a fake sniff and cried out, "I miss her already. All she left behind was her memoir..." He raised the blue gift above him as if holding up something valuable.

Huey snorted. "Stop being so dramatic. Your girlfriend will be back in a month." Louie couldn't help but smile slightly at this. The blue duckling scoffed.

"We have been over this so many times. She is not my girlfriend. She is simply a girl, that is my friend."

"That's what they all say." He noticed Dewey opened his beak to say something but spoke before he could. "So, do you guys wanna open these up now or wait until our birthday?"

"OOH OOH! Now! Please. Please!" Came Dewey's voice. Louie noticed Huey had turned to look at him expectantly, and Dewey was leaning around Huey, a huge smile on his face while nodding slowly at him.

"I don't know? Umm, maybe until our birthday?" He shrugged, ignoring the disappointed look on the middle triplet's face. He mainly said that because he just felt like retreating back into the room at that moment. He didn't hang out with Webby as much as Dewey did, but he definately hung out with her more than Huey. Seeing her leave just made him feel slightly empty inside, saddening him a bit and draining the last of his energy.

He sighed and looked down at his gift, unable to look towards the direction of his older brothers any longer. Even Huey had seemed slightly saddened by his response. They really needed a moment of happiness, even if just a little. Maybe it would even give him a spark of energy. He was just about ready to fall over. Rethinking his response, he shrugged and said, "Actually, let's just open it now."

It had been another two weeks since Louie and Scrooge recieved the news that Donald was poison free. Scrooge had announced this to the rest of the family, leaving out any other details that Louie had spoken with the doctor. The MRI had shown no physical lesions on the brain, meaning no major trauma from the crash. His brothers had cheered and actually became more like their old selves again. The positivity was rather contageous, and Louie found himself feeling somewhat better than he had in several months. Unfortunately for Louie, the positivity meant his brothers felt like doing their favorite activities again and they tried to drag him everywhere to do things together. He had to put his best effort to enjoy the activities, because despite feeling better, his energy continued to dwindle.

For now though, he could run on energy reserves just for the sake of seeing his elder triplet brothers smile.

Dewey lit up like a lightbulb and tore open his gift. Blue wrapping paper littered the entire floor. Huey had not agreed verbally to open the gifts at that moment, but upon seeing the giddy smile on his face Louie could tell he had been hoping to open it right then and there. Huey tore apart the red wrapping paper in a much more civilized manner than Dewey. Louie stared down at his unopened gift, admittedly some excitement blossoming in his chest. He had just finished stripping away the thin paper that concealed a medium white rectangular box when he heard Dewey's shout of glee.

"THE NEW VR HEADSET?! THAT'S AWESOME! Where did she get the money for this?!" he questioned excitedly. He opened the box to make sure it wasn't a prank and had clothes inside the box instead, and gave another shout upon seeing it was the real deal. It was a pretty cool gift, Louie had to admit. He was glad his brother got what he had been asking for since it had come out 5 months prior, though was certain Beakley had been the one to pay for it. Dewey immediately ran towards the "gaming room", as they liked to call it since it was a medium sized room with one huge screen TV with their gaming system plugged in, to try out his new gaming device.

Next to him, Huey did a fangirl squeal upon seeing his gift was some sort of collection of books. Louie never quite heard the name of the books since Huey was babbling too much, but he heard something about how it was rare to find those publications, and immediately retired to their room (picking up the trash before leaving) to start reading. He didn't feel like asking about the books, or else his brother would start rambling in too much detail and would make him more exhausted than he already was. Either way, he was happy for him too.

Turning back to his gift, he gently opened a flap on the box and slid out another rectangular box, this one that was about 7 inches in length. His heart began to race in excitement as he opened up that box as well. It revealed a 6 inch rectangular thin device with a glassy smooth surface.

A new phone.

Not just any new phone. _THE _newest phone in the market, released only a week ago.

Beak agape, he delicately pulled it out of the box and stroked the side. He had not expected such a gift. As long as he could remember they had never gotten new gifts they wanted. Not even from Scrooge, as he claimed new technology costed too much money. He had gotten his current phone when it had already been outdated and was not as expensive. It was now 5 years old.

For the first time in a long time a true grin started to spread over his facial features. How could Webby have gotten them such gifts like this? She had gone shopping the entire day the middle of the past week, most likely for these gifts since she rarely went shopping, and he suspected it was to brighten these gloomy days.

Making a mental note to thank her later, he went to the nearest wall outlet and began charging his new device. In the meantime, he pulled out his current phone and opened his internet browser, curious as to how much the value of the new phone was. Pulling up the tabs from the internet, he noticed he hadn't closed what he had searched the last time he had been on the internet.

'_How do People Come Out of Comas?' _read the frontmost tab.

The second: _'Can I do anything to help someone get out of a Coma?'_

Third: '_Why Coma's?'_

_'Is there a cure for a coma?'_

_'How to get rid of guilt'_

_'My uncle is in a coma'_

_'coma'_

_'What happens when a person is in a coma?'_

_'Can people hear in a coma?'_

_'How long can you be in a coma?'_

_'signs someone in a coma is waking up'_

_'what if someone in a coma doesn't wake up?'_

_'Why do people go in a coma?'_

_'I don't think my uncle will wake up from a coma'_

Just like if someone had flipped a switch on him, his smile faded. He was reminded of the difficult situation he had momentarily forgotten about. A foreign mix of sadness and slight anger began to creep up in his chest.

A discussion he had had earlier in the past week with the doctor during his visit to the hospital suddenly resurfaced. He had wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help his Uncle. The doctor said sometimes some family members liked to talk with the comatose patient, making them feel perhaps the unconscious person could hear them and come back sooner. No studies proved this worked, but whether it did or not, most patients came out of the coma in less than 4 weeks. And he tried it out. He tried with all his heart to speak to his uncle and hope his words would reach him. He cried at him, telling him how much they missed him and how much he needed him. He made several promises he was certain he would regret later in exchange that Donald wake up. The nurses would give him looks of sympathy or of pity.

The 4 week mark had come since Donald had been comatose with no noticeable changes. It was at this point that during Louie's visit with Scrooge to the hospital, the doctor requested to speak with Scrooge privately. Louie had wanted to be part of the discussion too but the doctor shot down his request with a shake of his head and the two elder avians had exited the room silently over to the next empty room. Thinking they were out of earshot they begun speaking quietly, unknowing that the younger duck had moved near the door to listen to the discussion. Louie had eavesdropped as the doctor revealed he believed the toxin had some long term effects affecting something that Louie hadn't been able to understand clearly, but that it had likely affected his consciousness.

It was 70% likely Donald would never wake up.

That sentence had scared Louie.

It had scared him so much that he had willed his mind to forget completely because he couldn't believe that was the truth. Only now it resurfaced in what was supposed to have been a happy moment.

He didn't deserve this happy moment. He didn't deserve the gift Webby had gotten for him. The duckling disconnected the charging phone and placed it neatly back in its original box. He looked at his reflection in his own phone, feeling suddenly angry with the face that stared back at him.

_I DON'T DESERVE IT!_

In rage, he tossed his own phone towards the rugged stairs, which made a muffled shattering sound upon contact. He internally cringed at the sound, knowing he had just broken it. But it wasn't satisfying enough to cease the bubbling anger inside of him. He didn't understand why he was feeling so angry, but he knew he needed to do something.

_It's your fault... _His mind shouted at him.

_IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

_**SLAP!**_

He gasped and stared in surprise at his stinging right arm, and brought his left hand up to his equally stinging right cheek.

Had he just slapped himself?

_You deserve that._

Yes, he deserved that. Not only for putting Donald in what could most likely be his death bed, but also for everything else he had done. Everything that had ever gone wrong was his fault, he was certain.

No, it wasn't.

A small voice cried out in the back of his mind to remind him he wasn't to blame for everything that happened. He shut his eyes and shook his head vigorously. Pinpricks of tears welled in the corner of his eyes.

Yes, it was. All his fears he had been dealing with for the last couple of months were because he knew he kept messing up, and it was only about time before something big happened.

He was pinching his fingers again. It wasn't enough.

**_SLAP!_**

Another self-inflicted slap went across his other cheek. It stung. He flinched as his left hand raised for a third slap across the cheek, but fell back down against his side when he felt the last of his anger dissipate. He was left panting against the wall next to the outlet, arms slack. It was enough for now.

Low hiccups escaped his beak as he trembled pathetically.

He was scared again. He hadn't wanted to slap himself, neither did the small voice. But the anger and the urge to do so had propelled him to do it. He had NEEDED to do that, right?

It was 7:00pm. He knew by hearing the ugly grandfather clock chime weakly seven times. He wanted to go to bed so badly and sleep, knowing if he didn't seize the opportunity of sudden exhaustion he would have another sleepless night. But he was so exhausted to climb up the stairs. Slumping over like a potato sack, he let his head hit the carpeted floor. He glanced at where his phone laid, the face of his phone stareing back at him, blacked out and cracked beyond repair. He was going to have to use Webby's gift, whether he deserved it or not so as to not raise suspicion of what happened to his phone.

He didn't have the energy to go up the stairs, and instead fell into an uncomfortable slumber on the hard carpeted ground.

**I'm not a medical professional so I apologize for any incorrect information! **

**For any Webby lovers, she isn't gone definately from this story! Just temporary, she will be back. **

**As I mentioned in the opening notes, this story will get darker. I will put a warning before the chapters to let you guys know something dark may happen just to prepare you readers!**

**To play it safe, I will say the next chapter will be up within the next 2 weeks instead of next week! I have somewhat of an idea of what to write already, unlike for this chapter haha. Take care!**


End file.
